


Just Warfstache Things

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Memes, Multi, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: This is a series of drabbles based off random memes and what not... I dunno how else to really explain it... It's just Warfstache things





	1. No

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the idea to do this

Mark: I'm having problems with this person...

Wilford: Kill them.

Mark: No.

Wilford: Then I will kill them _for_ you.

Mark: No.


	2. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warfstache is bored

Wilford (w/an exaggerated groan): I’m so bored!

Dark (dismissively): So?

Wilford (gives him the puppy dog look): Entertain me, pwease?

Dark (growls): Can’t you see I’m busy?

Wilford (now annoyed): You’re just playing video games.

Dark: Exactly, so go bug Mark.

*Defeated, Wilford mutters something unintelligible and leaves in a huff*


	3. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark's a jerk

Mark (cheerfully; upon entering the room): Who wants to go out for ice cream?

*Wilford sighs from his place on the couch*

Mark (somewhat concerned): What’s wrong? Where’s Dark?

Wilford (shrugs): I don’t know. He ditched me to go hang out with Google.

*Mark frowns*

Wilford: It’s okay, really. I’m used to it.

Mark (continues to frown): You shouldn’t be. C’mon, let’s go get some ice cream. It’ll make you feel better.

Wilford (looks up at him): Can I get two scoops with sprinkles?

Mark (nods): You can get as many as you want. Just don’t go overboard.

Wilford (perks up considerably): Let’s go then!

*Mark helps him to his feet and together, the two head out for ice cream*


	4. Ramble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just a ramble

I remember when you were just starting out. When I was but a vague notion lurking at the back of your mind. An idea waiting to be brought to fruition. And then suddenly, there I was... You’re own personal sick twisted imaginary friend. But you weren’t satisfied with just me. No. You had to create more. Wilford, I could handle. He was like me in a sense and his antics amused me, but the others… I detest and despise them all… Aside from Google... He seems to have that certain dark spark that Wilford and I have... As for the others *chuckles darkly* they'll all be dead soon enough...


	5. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're all afraid of somethin'

Warfstache (in a tough manner): I am not afraid of anything!

Dark (walks by casually sipping his coffee): It's that time of the month. Peebles is on a warpath.

Warfstache (now afraid): I am afraid of something!


	6. What's Opera, Dark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already did a spoof of this for Supernatural and decided what the hell, why not do one for Warfstache and Dark?
> 
> The Supernatural spoof is over on Fanfiction, if you wanna read that one

(Wilford Warfstache comes riding up on a pink unicorn)

 **Dark** : Oh, Wilford, you're so lovely.

 **Warfstache** : Yes, I know it, I can't help it.

 **Dark** : Oh, Wilford, be my love...

(They dance and then…)

 **Dark** : Return, my love... A longing burns deep inside me...

 **Warfstache** : Return my love, I want you always beside me.

 **Dark** : Love like ours must be...

 **Warfstache** : Made for you and for me...

 **Together** : Return, won't you return my love... For my love is yours.

 


End file.
